Berry's Demise Is it the End of A La Mode?
by MotionlessWindmill
Summary: Can Ichigo and Tasuku save Berry before it is too late?


"MEW BERRY", exclaimed the mew mews, "GO!"

Berry winked, a wink awfully similar to the Mew she'd replaced, Mew Ichigo, and attacked the ugly beetle-looking monster with her wand, "Ribbon Love Berry Check", she screamed, an attack awfully similar to that of Ichigo. After the monster vanished Berry wiggled her cat-like tail, a habit that Mew Ichigo had also had.

"Oh, drat", said Happy Child as he disappeared.

Mew Berry giggled, "I'd better get going now to catch my date", she said skipping away. Berry continued skipping through the city until she reached a bench. This was the meeting spot; and Tasuku was not there. Berry stood there, shocked, hurt, when Tasuku hopped out and hugged her tightly, "Berry! You are cute", he said for about the millionth time that week.

Berry giggled, "Thank-you."

"Let's go, Berry", said Tasuku, taking her hand and pulling her along. Berry put her finger on her cheek and winked, again just like Ichigo, and followed him.

They continued walking until he was happy where he was. He stopped pulling her and said, "Let's get a smoothie." So they did. They stopped and bought two berry smoothies, "You are so cute when you drink smoothies", exclaimed Tasuku happily. They finished their smoothies and tossed their trash onto the next table beside them, and then Berry said, "Would you give me a hug, Tasuku?"

Tasuku beamed, "Of course", he said while giving her a big bear hug. They stood there, locked in hug position, for a long moment until Tasuku said, "You're so cute when you hug~!"

Suddenly the sky turned dark and a nasty looking horse predisite galloped towards them, Berry and Tasuku scattered in opposite directions, both narrowly escaping being trampled upon. The horse swerved around and ran directly towards Berry. Tasuku ran after the horse calling after it desperately, "NO! NO! Not my cute princess, BERRY!" Tasuku made it just in time to see Berry's hand reaching out to him, "Tasukuuuu", she called to him as the horse's big hooves stampeded over her body like grass. Tasuku stared in disbelief as the horse made its way off of her and trotted off in an accomplished manner. Tasuku shook his head as he approached the mutilated remnants of Mew Berry. Tasuku scooped up the bloody blob and began weeping uncontrollably into it. He finally stopped the weeps as an idea dawned on him, "Wait a minute! I can bring you back to life with my true love", he said as he placed a hand onto her inactive heart. As soon as his hand reached her heart a bright light began sparkling from Berry's collar. Berry's tail wiggled again, and the familiar bell sound, just like Ichigo's, echoed through the city. Her body began reviving as if being pumped up with air. Once she was fully herself again Tasuku bent down and kissed her when suddenly another bell sound filled the area. Tasuku froze and turned around just in time to hear Ichigo shout, "Ribbon Strawberry CHECK!!!"

Suddenly a bright beam of light shot down towards Berry, Tasuku screamed, "BERRY", as the light ray began to destroy all of his work. Just when he thought it was over thousands of pink and blue bubbles began beating her deflating body to the ground. When it was finally over all that remained of her was a puddle and bell.

Ichigo gasped, "Oh, dear! I was trying to save her! Whatever will we do now!"

Tasuku was too distraught to speak.

"Berr-", Zakuro called but stopped immediately when she saw, not Berry, but Ichigo, "Ichigo? Is everything okay? We heard Tasuku screaming."

The other Mew Mews started running to Tasuku's side when they reached the puddle. They all stopped in their tracks and stared down into the Berry Mesh. "Is that . . . Berry", asked Lettuce in horror as she turned away. Pudding gagged, when she saw Berry's misshapen face in the liquid instead of her own. Mint covered her eyes and started crying.

Ichigo wiped away fake tears, "I'm . . . sorry. . . I tried to save her."

Tasuku looked up and screamed angrily, "No, you didn't! You destroyed her! Just when. . . Just when . . .", Tasuku broke into tears again. Ichigo covered her mouth and gasped as the Mew Mews all shot her questioning stares. Ichigo's eyes filled with more fake tears, "Oh, poor, poor Tasuku, he's become so traumatized and distraught that he can't even recall what happened. He's had such a great-- grave loss." The Mew Mews all looked down on Tasuku with looks of understanding when a loud horse screech grabbed their attention.

Ichigo pointed, "That's the monster that did this!"

All of the Mew Mews drew their weapons and started calling out their attacks, "Minto ARROW!"

"Lettuce Rush!"

"Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Zakuro Pure!"

Then Ichigo stood up and wiggled her cat tail with a wink, "For your evil actions, I will make you pay~!", she called before attacking, "Ribbon Strawberry CHECK!" With that the horse returned to it's normal form and the tiny anima floated away from it. Masha floated up after it and happily ate it.

The Mew Mews helped Tasuku up and began walking away, their heads hung as they tried to comfort him. Ichigo stayed behind them and when the other Mew Mews were out of sight Ichigo smiled mischievously and said, "Thanks, Kisshu."

A figure stepped out of the shadows, "Anytime, Ichigo-Chan. That horse predisite was a good idea."

Ichigo winked at him, "I know, right? Now we've finally gotten rid of Berry for good." She stepped towards him and plopped a quick kiss on his cheek. Kisshu placed a hand where she'd kissed his cheek and grinned, "Happy to help, kitty-cat."

Ichigo smiled again and ran off to catch up to the other Mew Mews, "Hey, guys! Wait up!"

- END


End file.
